


knot

by tacticalvisor76 (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Female Reader, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Mates, Poor Attempt At Writing Smut, Pregnancy, Sorry About The Horrible Smut, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Wordcount: 100-1.000, human reader, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/tacticalvisor76
Summary: The look in his eyes spoke volumes, he was feral, hungry a predator starved from a lack of touch with his chosen Mate. He wants you, and you are more than happy to let him have you.





	knot

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: MONSTER MARCH REQUEST ON MARCH 31ST! Lemme get some fem!SO and werewolf!McCree! McCree is going to mate fem!SO and gives her that sweet, sweet werewolf DICC. Ends with fem!SO announcing she's going to have his pups?
> 
> A post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

The moment McCree smelled that spike of arousal in your Scent he was on you. The look in his eyes spoke volumes, he was feral, hungry a predator starved from a lack of touch with his chosen Mate. Growls pouring from his throat, more wolf than human while he drowned himself in your delicious Scent before you were roughly pushed onto the bed. 

McCree’s skin was hotter than should be possible, something that one should worry about, but you knew it was just the wolf shimmering so close to the surface. McCree growled, situating himself above you, grinding his hips and rolling them into yours. Dragging a cry from your lips, something that brought such a satisfied grin to the werewolf’s face. 

McCree begins kissing you. Your eyes, chin, cheeks, forehead and letting his breath ghost over your lips denying the kiss where you wanted it most. Continuing to grind and roll his hips against yours, you could feel how wet you were becoming and McCree hadn’t done anything significant to you yet. McCree removed your pants, his fingers brushing against your thighs. The touch so soft that it feels almost like it didn’t happen, that it was a mere figment of your imagination. Soft kisses and bites were placed on your thighs, some bites harder than others. Knowing that he had every intention of leaving his mark somewhere on you. 

His breath ghosted over your underwear, earning a shaky intake of breath from you. His nose pressed against the soft cotton, breathing in your arousal his teeth nibbling at the fabric and the warm air from his breathing started to drive you mad. You felt McCree’s fingers moving to remove your underwear only to be rewarded with McCree’s hot tongue being dragged against the fabric once, twice and a third time before his teeth returned. Nipping at you through the fabric before he started to pull your underwear down. The grin on his face absolutely sinful. 

“Taste so good. Smells so good. Love how to taste and smell.” McCree’s voice was rough but full of affection while his fingers slid inside of you, watching the emotions on your face. His own personal play that’s only for him to see. You whimpered and mewled, moaning his name while you moved your hips to help McCree push you towards your first climax. 

“Beautiful, all wet and moaning. Perfect, perfect mate.” McCree pushed the pad of his thumb against your clitoris. Reveling in the sounds you made. Your climax came hard an fast, leaving you breathless while McCree leaned down to kiss you. 

You could taste yourself on his lips and his tongue. McCree pulled away singing your praises while he shimmied out of his own pants and underwear. Slowly sliding his dick into you, watching your face bounce between pleasure and impatience which didn’t last long once he was buried to the hilt. Earning a moan from both of you. McCree leaned down, greedily pulling you into a kiss while he started thrusting. Swallowing your moans, your cries keeping them to himself such a sweet song that he wanted to belong to him and him alone. McCree was growling, his thrust growing more erratic over time, leaving both of you breathless. Leaning down to bite and suck on your breast, drawing another long moan from you. 

Making you squirm, even more, making each of those thrust feel even better than the last. McCree released your breast from his mouth, a growl was your only warning before his teeth latching onto your neck as he thrust in as deep as he could. Shooting his seed inside you, moving a little bit to ride out the waves of his orgasm while you were seeing stars. You could feel McCree’s knot beginning to form while he slowed his thrust down, the knot would lock his seed inside of you. To make sure that the seed would take, that you would give birth this his children. 

McCree released your neck from his bite, running his tongue over the bite sending shivers down your spine. McCree praised you, telling you how well you took him, how amazing you felt. McCree moved slightly, pulling you into a more comfortable position while the two of you waiting for the knot to go down.

✧

You were pregnant, not surprising, but you were still shocked to see that it was positive. That you were with child, that inside of you live had taken root from McCree’s seed. You couldn’t wait to tell him that he was going to be a father, McCree would be ecstatic.

“Hey, Pumpkin you rang? “McCree’s voice greeted you when he entered the room, holding the box with your pregnancy test inside of it as a gift you walked to the door of your room to greet him. Handing him the box with the biggest smiles on your face. 

“What’s the occasion Pumpkin? Some date that I forgot?” 

“No, no just a little something I wanted to give you.” 

McCree opened the box, careful not to cause any damage to the object inside, the moment he removed the paper inside his eyes widened and he looked at you. 

“Yo-you’re with my pup?” McCree couldn’t form the words he so desperately wanted to, so you answered him. 

“Yes, I’m pregnant with your pup.” McCree was so happy that he pulled you into a hug, spinning you around with the biggest of grins on his face.


End file.
